Happy Anniversary!
by Eviltwin05
Summary: It's Alfred and Arthur's 9 month anniversary and both want to surprise eachother with something. USUK M for lemon and mild langage.


EDITED! Hey guys! Wow, it's been about two years since I'm wrote this and looking back on it, I think it's a good time to revise it a bit. The plot won't change, but expect some add-ins to make it flow a bit easier and more realistically.

My second lemon but first yaoi one! Hope you think it came out ok! Critique is appreciated but flames shall be used to BBQ delicious hamburgers!

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!

Enjoy!

Arthur fidgets nervously on the hotel bed.

'_Why the bloody hell did I think this was a bright idea?'_

His gaze trails down to rest heatedly on the fluorescent pink striped shopping bag sitting on the nightstand. The store's name was scrolled on the front of the bag elaborately with dark pink and gold lettering, practically mocking the British man.

Victoria Secret.

'_How in hell did this start again?'_

It was a silly question on his part; he knew very well what drove him to do such an out of character action.

Arthur had arrived in the states for one of their infamous World Summits about a week back and it was by mere coincidence that Alfred and his 9 month anniversary was coming up (that's what Alfred kept telling him, though the shit-eating on the American's face said otherwise). Arthur never really pinned himself as a perfectionist, but as the weeks drew up to the meeting, he had shot down all of his possible gifts ideas. Completely swamped of any alternatives, Arthur grudgingly decided on waiting to buy something in the states. If anything, Arthur thought the idea was pretty solid. Alfred was never ungrateful to what Arthur brought him from England (he whined and grumbled, but he never said didn't want them), but he was always a little touched that Arthur went to the trouble to look for something in his own country.

And that much was true.

He had already visited countless stores and shopping plazas for hours during his off time between meetings, searching for something even remotely satisfying and he had found zilch. As he turned to leave yet another shopping mall, the pink and black decorated sign from the corner caught his eye.

You can probably elaborate to what place caught his eye.

He didn't plan on going in, he really didn't, but some devious purr inside his head (sounding disturbingly like the Frog…) persuaded him and soon he found himself browsing through the racks of vibrant colored laces and silks.

Eventually reaching the back of the store, something caught Arthur's eyes. Slipping casually as possible over towards the display, the cogs and pulleys in Arthur's head began to work almost frantically.

He purchased his items with a red face, to which the cashier just smiled a smile of sympathy and added a bit more of tissue paper to hide the contents of his bag better. With the bag in his grip, he quickly exited the store.

And now here he sat, nervously wondering if this was a good idea.

Arthur knew Alfred and his relationship wasn't exactly a pure minded one, (plenty of love in it but just as much mind-blowing sex) but with the extended periods of time they went without touching, things almost seemed too rushed when they finally got the chance. Alfred never complained about it, but he never set any sort of guidelines for this kind of stuff either. On top of it all, he had no idea if Alfred would be on board with something like this. He already teased him for being a supposed perverted ambassador; this would only add fuel to that flame.

Arthur jumps from his thoughts when his phone begins to hum frantically in his back pocket. Retrieving and flipping it open, he sees that it was a text from Alfred.

**Hey babe. ;) when r u coming over?**

Arthur twitches at the nickname Alfred has taken to calling. He wouldn't ever admit that it always shot a nice fluffy feeling through his whole body whenever the American said any sort of endearment to him, but with his pride, Arthur never let Alfred have his way to often. Reading the second part, Arthur scans the hotel room.

Alfred had actually offered him the chance to stay with him a few months back once the meeting was set, but Arthur stubbornly resisted the way the American pouted at him and told him that he would stay in the hotel, lying that he didn't want to hassle his boss with the trouble of undoing the reservation. Alfred looked like he didn't believe his excuse either, but he surprisingly let him go with minimum complaint. Arthur expected Alfred to at least whine a bit about it, but he actually took to avoiding him after that. Not full-out avoiding, but if he absolutely didn't have to talk to Arthur, he excused himself and went to go find his boss or his brother or someone other than Arthur.

It honestly made Arthur a bit nervous and a little inadequate. Alfred still texted him normally, but in public he acted too formal and stiff as they conversed, treating him more like a stranger rather than like his lover.

Arthur bit his lip at the thought. He never told Alfred about it, but he also feared that one day Alfred was just going to up and leave him for someone more tolerable. Alfred may have been an obnoxious prat most of the time, but no one was going to deny Alfred his charm. He had no shortage of admirers even after they started dating, leaving Arthur feeling incredibly plain next to all those girls who threw themselves at Alfred whenever he was visiting. Alfred had assured many times already that he didn't need to worry, but the gnawing insecurity kept coming back.

Arthur carefully types back a reply before hitting send.

**One: don't call me that. And two: learn to spell idiot. You're not in elementary school anymore. I'll be over in about an hour.**

Arthur waits a few more moments before Alfred replies.

**Ok, babe! C ya till!**

Arthur growls a bit at the obvious attempts to aggravate him and promptly snaps his phone shut. Eyes going back to the bag carrying the things that would either humiliate him or make tonight the best night of his life, Arthur steels his resolve and carefully picks up the bag and shoving it inside with a sense of finalization. Arthur gathers the rest his bags and proceeds out of the hotel room.

"That git will be as good as mutilated if he even thinks of laughing…" Arthur mutters, his tone much more nervous than what his words suggest.

When Arthur arrives at Alfred's in the cab, he isn't surprised to find Alfred already waiting out on his porch for him. Alfred has on a comfortable pair of jeans and tight fitted t-shirt, which highlighted the toned muscles the American had deliciously. Once Arthur was at a good enough distance, Alfred stepped forward to kiss the Brit's slightly pouty lips. When he pulls back, he has on boyish grin.

Alfred's expression was nothing but loving, nothing like the strained looks of discomfort he got during the meetings the last few months. Arthur safely decides that the American was easily the most complicated guy he would ever know.

"Hey there." Alfred's breath spell like some sort of fruity gum and it comforts Arthur as he nuzzles a little more into the American's broader chest. Alfred giggles a little at the action, leaning down again and pecking Arthur again. Arthur rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his own smile from forming.

"It's our anniversary and that's all you have to say?" He scolds, no real malice evident in his tone. When Alfred only leans back down and tries to obtain another kiss, Arthur teasingly pulls away from the American's seeking lips. Alfred whines in protest, but it doesn't stop him from grinning when he catches Arthur's mischievous smile.

"Why in such a hurry, Love?" Arthur leans up this time to kiss the start of Alfred's jaw line, pleased when he hears Alfred hum appreciatively in response. Alfred pulls Arthur back to his face and nuzzles his cheek sweetly.

"I'm just warming up for later." he purrs seductively, face breaking into a toothy grin as the scarlet flush makes its way up Arthur's neck and cheeks. Alfred snorts and pecked Arthur's cheek before pulling back from their embrace, much to Arthur's chagrin. "For someone who has such a large porn stash, you sure are easy to make hot on the collar." Alfred's wiggling eyebrows only draw an indignant growl from the Brit.

"Sod off!" Arthur hisses, shoving past Alfred and into the house with his suitcases lugging behind him. Alfred follows, laughing obnoxiously as Arthur struggles to pull his suitcases through the front door and earning a colorful curse and gesture for his mirth.

Arthur enters Alfred's room and set his bags down by the bed.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Alfred asks, now leaning against the doorframe lazily.

Alfred had agreed to Arthur making all the plans for their anniversary on the condition of it being in his country, to which Arthur grudgingly agreed (after all, nothing was wrong with his country! It was a lovely place!). Arthur eyes drift slightly towards his bag holding the little surprise and back to the American in the doorway. Alfred's hands were slung over his shoulders, the motion shifting the t-shirt up to reveal his chiseled lower abs and tiny trail of blonde hair that slipped below the waistband of his jeans. Arthur quickly averts his eyes and shifts his weight between his feet nervously.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could just stay in." The tone sounds a bit more strained than Arthur would have liked, but Alfred didn't seem to notice. "Perhaps order out from a _reasonably nice _restaurant and just relax…" He adds, attempting to bring back a sense of normalcy to the situation.

Alfred stood contemplating it for a moment and Arthur thinks for a second that he might actually reject the idea (he's never done it before, even when Arthur forced him to accompany him to watch some stuffy opera he didn't complain once, despite how very close he was to falling asleep).

Then Alfred beams and nods his head, alleviating Arthur's growing anxiety.

"Sure! I'm sure that we can find plenty of ways to entertain ourselves tonight!" The American exclaims happily as he brings his arms back down, allowing the shirt to sink back into its proper position (much to Arthur's disappointment).

Arthur flushes slightly, thoughts going straight to the gutter at the word "entertain".

'_If all goes right, we'll have __**plenty **__of ways to entertain ourselves tonight.'_

Alfred drags Arthur back down the stairs and into his living room. Floppy down onto the overstuffed couch, Alfred tugs Arthur down on top of him and takes the chance to snuggle the flushing Brit.

Despite acting like the action was far more affectionate than he would like, Arthur doesn't complain as Alfred adjusts him a bit so that they were cuddling more intimately. Arthur snuggles closer into Alfred's chest, to which Alfred chuckles a bit at, as they began to watch (not really) the TV mindlessly.

Neither was really paying any attention to the animations on the T.V., more focused on cuddling each other like some newlywed couple, a joke constantly cracked by most nations at the meetings when Alfred manages to get Arthur to sit in his lap (which hasn't been happening a lot these last few meetings, Arthur's brain supplied unhelpfully).

"So what are you ordering?"

"Little Caesar's." Alfred responded cheekily. Arthur rolls his eyes before shoving Alfred half-heartedly.

"Git."

An hour passes before Alfred finally relents his hold on Arthur and gets up to go order their food. Arthur shoots Alfred a look, clearly promising a good beating if he should order anything remotely fast food related. Alfred just laughs and continues into the kitchen to make the call.

Arthur fidgets slightly in his seat and looked out to see the sun setting on the horizon. It was getting late and if he waited too long, Alfred would end up too tired to do anything but cuddle. And while that wasn't a bad thought, he was really starting to feel the effects of the buildup sexual frustration. Once Alfred returns, Arthur works up enough guts to speak up.

"Alfred?" Arthur questions, fingers beginning to tug a little at his shirt. The heat was suddenly causing Arthur's skin to boil and if he doesn't start this plan soon, he might do something stupid before anything even starts. The smile on Alfred's face fades a little as he sees Arthur's nervous fidgeting.

"Artie? What is it? Are you okay?" Concern is evident in his tone. Arthur smiled nervously, mentally cursing himself for giving Alfred the wrong idea (sort of) and shakes his head.

"I'm fine. I just thought I should go get your present…" Arthur assures, amusement climbing into his eyes as Alfred's form perks at the word "present".

"Really? You didn't have to do that Artie!" Though he was trying to act modestly about it, Alfred's eyes lit up with child-like curiosity and excitement. Arthur returns the smile softly and stands.

"It's perfectly fine. I'll be a few minutes, just sit and… relax."

Arthur has to thank his lucky stars for Alfred lacking the ability to read the atmosphere; else he find Arthur was starting to really feel the effects of his soon-to-be-revealed surprise.

Arthur locks the door behind him as he enters Alfred's room, feeling a little steadier with the impossibility of interruption. He unzips one of his suitcases and retrieves the Victoria Secret bag from it. Dumping the contents from the bag, Arthur's pulse picks up a tad more as he moves the tissue paper out of the way.

Arthur fumbles hurriedly with the buttons on his shirt next, flushing despite no one being there to be seeing this. The pants weren't any easier and Arthur could only hope that Alfred didn't hear him fall when his ankle caught over the elastic of his boxers, causing him to stumble for a moment. Once all his clothes were out of the way, Arthur pulls something from the pile of frill and lace.

It was a corset. Black satin material made up a majority of it, the rest lined with the majestic purple lace and the thin black ribbons used to tie it all together. Arthur tied the thing with practiced ease, being grateful to his previous days of being a punk.

Next came what seemed to be a bra. It fit most of the qualifications of one apart from the complete lack of any material over the areas where the breast would have been. It was lined with the same purple lace on the corset and a little black bow was stitched in the center.

Arthur's face heats exceptionally as he pulls out the lacy purple thong. While it fit fine, Arthur keeps on readjusting the string, which already was beginning to ride up in between his ass cheeks.

"How do women wear such uncomfortable garments?" Arthur complains out loud.

The next thing was the garter, a simple band of purple lace and black bows meant to be worn on the leg. After adjusting it neatly on his upper thigh, Arthur glances nervously at the three remaining items.

A pair of cat ears.

A long furry tail that for some reason seemed rather fluffy until some point where it stiffened.

And a fluffy collar, with a shiny gold bell dangling from the front and completed by the dark pink ribbons meant to tie it up.

All three items coming together to make the most provocative kitty costume Arthur's ever came across.

The ears and the collar were easy enough to put on but the tail left Arthur stumped. He pulls out the picture of the model wearing it and tries to examine how the tail was connected. Was there something on the back of the thong that held it? There was nothing but the lace and Arthur doubts that would do much.

Suddenly, something struck his mind and Arthur's face went a lovely shade of red that would have made even Spain's best tomatoes envious.

'_Bloody hell… does it really go there…?'_

Arthur's eyes trail to his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. He honestly must say that the outfit looked rather good on him. The corset was tied neatly and fashionably, accentuating his slim hips. His nipples were already beginning to harden in the cool air of the room, pink nubs standing proudly. It all emphasizes all of the rather girlish (a description Arthur has long since giving up denying, no matter how much it irks him) curves on his body and clinging in all the right places.

Arthur feels his face swell with heat as he hesitantly trails a finger down the curve of his spine and down between the palpable flesh of his ass cheeks.

'_Just think of it as preparation for later.' _Arthur tries to reason logically, face only reddening as his finger close in on its destination.

The lone digit trails over the little puckered hole softly and it twitches in anticipation. With a tiny gasp, Arthur quickly takes back the finger and turns to Alfred's dresser to pulls it open. He rummages through the pile of clothing, hands searching for something near the bottom.

'_Where the hell is it… ah!'_

Arthur pulls back his hands and in their grasp is a small bottle of some sort of gel. Pouring a generous amount of the stuff into his hand, Arthur tosses the bottle away before bringing the coated fingers to his entrance. He lets out a tiny gasp as the first of the cold fingers slips passed the ring of muscles.

Arthur bites his lip in an effort to keep his noises down (he most certainly would not want Alfred getting the wrong idea or worse… the right one).

He swirls the finger around for only a few moments before impatiently inserting the second one. Arthur lets out a small whimper as the fingers start scissoring the taut muscles apart.

Arthur would never (ever) admit that the feeling of being stretched out always did some weird things to his body and made his lose his head a bit. He tried to keep this little kink a secret from Alfred in the beginning of their relationship, always insisting that he didn't need the preparation. It hurt incredibly and Arthur's bum was always extremely sore afterwards. But after the first few times like this, Alfred caught on and refused to do anything with him if Arthur wasn't prepared properly, more focused on Arthur's well being than his own pleasure (that was a moment Arthur never let himself forget). It took Arthur weeks before he finally gave in. The morning after, they discovered quite a lot of scratch marks up Alfred's body, all in which were caused by the rather zealous Brit. Since then Alfred had abused the little kink to ensure Arthur was thoroughly pleased.

Arthur adds the third finger and can't stop the gasp that escapes his lips as it slips in fully. He stills the fingers to listen to make sure Alfred was still safely downstairs. Hearing the faint sound of the television and Alfred clinking around in the kitchen (maybe dinner had arrived?), Arthur went back to business.

After finally satisfied that he was stretched properly, Arthur reluctantly pulls the fingers out and prepares to insert the tail. Before he lost his nerve, Arthur quickly pushes in the tail until the stiff part was completely embedded inside his ass.

'_Oh!… a-ah~'_

Arthur's legs visibly tremble with the sudden needed effort to keep his body standing.

'_O-oh… this nhmg~! feels… sooooo go-ah! Good…'_

"Hey Artie, are you almost done up there? The food just got here!" booms Alfred's voice up the stairwell. Arthur steadies his legs enough to make his way towards the door. Though, of course, with the tail rubbing his insides deliciously with every step, he has to stop every other moment to get his panting breath under control.

"C-coming!" Arthur squeaks back, slamming a hand over his mouth a second later to muffle the moan that made its way up and out his vocal cords.

'_In more ways than one…'_

Exiting the bedroom as quietly as he could, Arthur makes the long trek down the staircase to the kitchen where he could hear Alfred preparing their plates for dinner.

'_Time for the big unveiling.'_

Alfred sat in the kitchen, waiting for Arthur nervously.

"He wouldn't say no, right? Right! I mean, he might be a grumpy old man and might not have too many friends but it doesn't mean he's gonna reject it..."

Alfred nervously picks at the little key he has fisted tightly in his palm. Alfred has been going out with Arthur for a while now and he couldn't feel anymore like the luckiest guy/nation/thing alive like he did now. While they didn't get to see each other as much as they would have liked, Alfred cherishes every moment he spent with his cute little Brit.

But of course being the greedy guy he knew he can be (at least when it came to food, attention, and Arthur), Alfred wants more than those measly few days (if he was lucky) every few months.

The key was a copy to his home. The home he wants to share with Arthur. He's been having conversations back and forth with his boss over the arrangement and after a painful amount of months of waiting; his boss finally came through with his promise to talk the issue over with Arthur's boss. He took it much better than Alfred could have expected, telling Alfred that so long as Arthur kept up his paperwork and drop in every so often to keep up appearances, Arthur was free to live wherever he wished.

Alfred fidgets slightly as he hears the footsteps coming down the stairs.

He has no doubt in his heart that Arthur loves him (having had it said to him more times by the Brit than he could have ever dreamed of) but….

What if Arthur didn't want to? Both were two very patriotic nations, proud of everything about their homes and the thought of Arthur leaving his prided home after centuries of living there just seemed so unlikely in his mind. He wanted to ask Arthur about this months back, but every time just didn't seem right and Alfred chickened out at the last minute, leaving himself to treat the situation like an awkward penguin.

Hearing footsteps drawing closer, Alfred panic sets in and before he could stop himself, he shoves the key into his back pocket.

'_Dammit! Get it back out and just ask him you sissy!' _But Alfred's hands refused to move a single inch towards the pocket. Alfred groans and sinks against his chiar.

He could just hear Francis and his gang laughing at his lack of courage.

He hears the footsteps behind him stop in the doorway and wills himself to greet the Brit as normally as he could at the moment.

Just because he couldn't work up the nerve to ask right now, didn't mean he couldn't treat his boyfriend to a nice and well prepared dinner!

"T-took you long enough! Food's rea~"

Alfred felt the rest of his sentence go rushing back down his throat as he got an eyeful of the Brit.

His Brit.

His drop dead sexy Brit.

The American takes in the whole scene, eyes beginning at the tip of the cat ears perched on Arthur's head and trailing all the way down to the tail. Eyes travel to Arthur's crotch, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the noticeable bulge pushing against the fabric of the Brit's little (and extremely sexy) thong.

Alfred licks his suddenly dry lips, eyes darkening to a deep cerulean color.

Screw dinner; he found something much more appetizing to eat.

Arthur looks ready to say something as he fidgets in the walkway, but Alfred doesn't give him the chance as he promptly grabs the Brit by his waist and all but yanks him into a hungry kiss.

Arthur gasps against his lips, allowing Alfred's eager tongue to slide in to deepen the kiss. Alfred runs his tongue languidly over the Brit's tongue, trying to coax it into joining the fray. Finally registering what was happening; Arthur clutches at Alfred's t-shirt and begins kissing back just as desperately. Alfred hums appreciatively as Arthur's tongue comes forward to stroke against his sensuously. Eventually, the two reluctantly pull apart for some very much needed breath, both were panting harshly. Alfred runs his fingers over the Brit's hips and smirks when he draws a pleased whimper from the slighter man.

"Damn… If this is what I get every time we stay in, I'll never go back outside again." Alfred grumbles voice husky with desire.

Arthur smirks in return as he wraps his arms around the American's neck lazily.

"Can I take that as you're enjoying the gift?" Arthur purrs seductively, softly grinding against Alfred's leg. Alfred smirks in return at the display. He pulls the Brit tightly aginst his flushed body to feel the large erection he now sports.

"Does this answer your question?" Alfred replies, hands trailing down from Arthur's hips to knead his bare ass. Arthur practically purrs as his eyes flutter shut as Alfred gently massages the flesh.

"I don't know… I think I might need some more convincing." Arthur coos, green eyes sparkling brightly with mischief. Alfred returns the look and leans in for another kiss.

"No problem, I'm great at persuading people." Arthur shivers wantonly at the underlying promise in the American's words and can't stop himself from dragging Alfred back down for another hungry kiss. Alfred happily returns the sentiment, his body now humming with all the blood in his system taking a detour south of his waistband.

As the kissing continues, Alfred takes a firmer grip on Arthur's ass to hoist him up. Arthur automatically wraps his legs around Alfred's waist as his boyfriend begins leading them out of the kitchen.

"Bedroom." Was all the answer Arthur got and really the only one he needed.

Arthur busies himself with clawing off Alfred's t-shirt. Though the shirt was baggy on Alfred, their positions made it more difficult to remove it. Finally, after some maneuvering on Alfred's part, Arthur chucks the shirt over his shoulder and proceeds to attack the newly revealed skin.

It was moments like these that makes Arthur appreciates just how much time Alfred spends at the gym. The abundant muscles quivered under Arthur's feathery touches, pleasing him greatly.

"Now I remember why I hate seeing you shirtless in public." Arthur muses out loud, fingers tracing the faint lines of Alfred's defined pecs.

"Hmm?" Alfred hums, too busy pressing light kisses to Arthur's alabaster skin to really pay any real attention. Arthur notices this and immediately leans forward to take Alfred's lobe between his teeth. This was a rather sensitive spot on Alfred's body and it did just the job in getting his boyfriend's attention when Alfred yelps in surprise and snaps his head up to meet Arthur's stormy green eyes. Arthur grins and leans back over Alfred's ear, his mouth a breath away from actually touching it. Alfred shivers as Arthur's hot breath skims his ear, putting the rest of his senses on high alert.

"I hate sharing." Arthur whisper seductively.

"Greedy old man." Alfred groans as Arthur leans back down to mercilessly nibble his ear.

"You're one to talk." Arthur counters knowingly, trailing his lips down to kiss teasingly at Alfred's neck and collarbone.

"Guess you really are a sex kitten now, huh?" Alfred jokes, though kind of breathlessly as Arthur has now began to suck roughly at his neck, deeply intent on leaving some sort of mark.

After a few more moments of sucking and nibbling, Arthur's releases Alfred's neck with a popping noise. He leans back a little to admire the bright red hickey on the American before turning his attention back to Alfred's face.

"Are really going to use that kind of line on me, Jones?" Arthur growls, eyes hazed over with pleasure. Alfred grins challengingly.

"Hell yeah."

Arthur's eyes narrow, but doesn't get to respond as Alfred bends down and reclaims his lips. Arthur hardly notices the opening and closing of a door as one of Alfred's hands sneaks up his stomach and begins tweaking one of his nipples.

Arthur grips at Alfred's shoulders as he throws his head back with a quiet whimper. Soon he finds himself being lowered to a bed. Realizing what was going on, Arthur put his hands on Alfred's chest, halting his advances immediately. Alfred sends him a curious look.

Arthur just smiles as he proceeds to switch the positions, him now straddling the American's hips. Alfred doesn't seem to mind the slight change and proceeds to finger the material of the thong.

"So can I ask where you found such a tasty looking outfit? Or is that some sort of secret?"

"Does it really matter?"

Alfred smirks. "I suppose not."

Arthur gasps slightly as Alfred began rolling his hips up, shooting a zing of pleasure up Arthur's back. When he catches his breath, he sees Alfred smirking up at him.

'_Dirty cheater!'_

Arthur places his hands down on Alfred's hips, stilling the grinding. The American whines in protest.

'_Well~ two can play at that game…'_

"Artie! Why did you do that for~?"

Arthur smiles down at Alfred innocently. Alfred's confusion grows as Arthur's hands began to unzip and remove his pants and boxers.

"But isn't it the pet's duty to loyally service its master?" Arthur questions face leaning down closer to the throbbing cock. The scene should look so wrong to Alfred; Arthur's big eyed gaze focusing on his erection, eyes trailing down it curiously like a child with a new toy, but it only causes Alfred's blood flood faster in his groin. Arthur leans down a bit and gives the tip a tentative lick and Alfred has to grip the sheets in a death grip to restrain himself from bucking his hips up desperately. Tasting the salty sweat of Alfred's arousal, Arthur can't resist pulling the organ into his mouth.

Alfred's head fell back as Arthur's mouth works his cock, the experienced mouth slurping greedily at the appendage. It was heaven. The tongue flicks over the enlarge veins on the underside of the cock and teeth gently pull at the oversensitive flesh. Alfred threads his fingers into Arthur's sweaty locks.

"Does kitty wants some milk now?" Alfred growls out, hands pushing Arthur's head lower, encouraging him to take in more. That kind of comment normally would have annoyed Arthur, but his brain has lost most of its cognitive functions and it only makes him hornier. Arthur brings up his hands to wrap around the base of Alfred cock, pumping the length that he can't quite fit down his throat.

Arthur only has to pump for a few more times before Alfred bucks up suddenly. In surprise, Arthur's throat tightens up, even with his best effort to keep it relaxed. Alfred's fingers grip Arthur's hair harder at the sudden tightening and soon he begins to thrust his hips up blindly, attending to fuck Arthur's mouth to completion.

Arthur involuntarily moans as Alfred starts to roughly use his mouth. He widens his mouth as much as he could to accommodate the appendage, taking periodic breath through his nose at every chance he could. He feels the precum starting to drip down his throat and happily suck down the salty mixture. Arthur feels the thrust become more insistent and Alfred's groans growing louder. He knows Alfred isn't going to last much longer. And sure enough, Alfred pumps up a few more times before releasing into Arthur's eager mouth with a loud gasp of his name.

The salty substance coats Arthur's throat and he's more than willing to swallow it. Some of the excess cum dribbles down Arthur's lips, a scene Alfred brands in his brain for future wet dreams.

"Does kitty like the milk?" Alfred asks, his voice sounding extremely hoarse. Arthur notices this and smiles playfully down at Alfred.

"Delicious." Arthur purrs, hand going to the tail still very much up his ass. Alfred watches as Arthur takes the end of the tail and proceeds to softly pull. Arthur let out a gasp.

Alfred sits up to get a better look at the tail. He thought the tail was just connected to the thong or something, but boy did he get a surprise when he saw the tail protruding from between Arthur's ass cheeks. Looking back to Arthur's face, he meets his sweaty, flushing, but extremely horny expression.

And whoosh went his self control.

Arthur yelps as Alfred lifts him up and flips him onto his stomach. Alfred makes himself comfortable between Arthur's legs, eyeing the tail deviously. Arthur tries to protest to the sudden change but it only ends in a screech as Alfred's hand reaches out and pulled down on the tail harshly. Arthur's back arches off the bed as the pull shoots shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.

"Hmm~! A-Alfred…. D-don't do ngh~! T-that!" Arthur protest weakly, body trembling as Alfred continues his harsh tugging. Alfred only laughs darkly, sending a fearful but excited shiver down Arthur's spine.

"Naughty kitty~! Enjoying something this…." Alfred jeers, fingers circling around the edges of Arthur's hole. Arthur could only whimper in response. Alfred wastes no time in working the thong down Arthur's legs and tossing it off the bed.

"Ngh~! Rip a-any of th~ah! T-this cost~uhg costume and you'll hmm~ be s-sorry!" Arthur pants, his was voice too far gone to be really threatening.

Alfred smirks and proceeds to work the tail slowly out of Arthur's ass.

"Why would I do that? Something so sexy…" Alfred coos, extracting the tail fully from Arthur's body. Arthur whines softly as the tail leaves his body, leaving him feeling empty and needy. Alfred chuckles again, and flips Arthur back over onto his back.

Arthur was quite the sight. Sweat was running down his trembling form, his hands holding the head board in a death grip for some sort of support, hair glued to his flushing face, dried cum still hanging from his lips, and cock standing proudly with arousal. Alfred's never seen a more wonderful sight.

"You're beautiful." he whispers, smirk fading into a gentle and loving smile. Arthur's hands release the head board to cup Alfred's cheeks. He smiles back.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He replies his voice breathless but warm. Alfred grins as Arthur hooks his legs around his hips.

"But if you don't mind? I think I would like to be fucked now." He adds, seductively bringing his hips up to press their cocks together. Both gasp and groan at the contact. Alfred unwinds Arthur's legs to place them over his shoulders.

"Silly old man~" Alfred groans, positioning his now re-erected cock at Arthur's entrance. "This isn't fucking…" Alfred continues, slowly pressing into the tight heat. Arthur moans increase in volume as Alfred continues to push forward.

"It's called making love."

Arthur eyes snap open in slight surprise but immediately closed back up when a well timed thrust interrupts Arthur's possible reply.

"Little shi~AH!" Alfred doesn't hide the smug grin when Arthur's jaw goes slack as he throws his head back to release another pleased moan. The American snaps his hips forward and draws back slowly, repeating the motion as a few times to build up a rhythm. Arthur takes this time to adjust, but as the Brit's moans and whines grow more insistent, Alfred's pace grows more frantic.

"Ah~ ah yes~! T-there! God~ hugh! Don't stop~! T-that feels soooo a-ah~ marvelous!" Arthur moans, words becoming more slurred as each shot of ecstasy. Alfred lifts one of Arthur's legs higher, changing his angles of thrust, looking for that little spot that Arthur enjoys immensely.

"AH~!"

"Found it." Alfred groans, his smile growing as Arthur's back bows almost in half as he cries out desperately.

He continues to assault the sensitive bundle of nerves, extremely enjoying the lost look in Arthur's half-lidded eyes. Arthur hands shoot up to grip Alfred's shoulders desperately, like he was the only thing keeping him sane.

Alfred's thrusts start to become more erratic and rough, alerting the Brit that Alfred's end was near. Luckily for him, so was he, if not closer.

"A-Alfred~ Hmgh~~! I-I-I can't~!" Arthur pants, toes curling as the coil in his stomach twists almost painfully.

"Then don't." Alfred croaks, hand coming down to pump the Brit harshly.

Arthur's eyes widen for a split second before they snap shut as the coil snap and all he sees is white. Arthur's final scream echo through the empty house, raising the American's ego a little bit more. The scream did in Alfred too, he himself groaning as his own orgasm ripples over him, cum filling the sexy Brit.

Once the adrenaline from the moment leaves his body, Alfred withdraws from the sated Arthur and flops down next to him. Arthur snuggles into Alfred's chest, mood lightening with the afterglow of his release. Alfred wraps his arms around the sleepy looking Brit, eyes a lit with happiness and a bit of amusement.

"Is it safe to ask if this will occur again?" Alfred teases, a hand coming forward to play with the bell hanging from the collar.

Arthur snorts, but doesn't stop himself from cuddling further into Alfred's chest.

"Well I suppose we could use it a few more times… I did pay good money for it after all?"

Alfred chuckles. "Pervert."

"Didn't hear you complaining?" Arthur quips, though his voice didn't reveal any real anger.

Alfred laughs again. "No I suppose I wasn't…"

They laid in silence for a few moments, enjoying the afterglow and each other's company.

Suddenly, Alfred shot up into a sitting position, abruptly letting Arthur go.

"What is it, love?" Arthur asks, yawn escaping his mouth a second later.

"Just a minute!" Alfred's voice has a slight stutter to it, piquing Arthur's curiosity. Alfred fumbles for his pants and clumsily searches the pockets frantically.

A loud "AHA!" signaled Arthur that Alfred found whatever it is he was looking for.

He jumps back into the bed, hand clenched around something in his palm.

"Arthur, when I asked about this becoming more occurring…" Alfred trailed off, face turning just a slight pink.

Arthur rolled his eyes a bit but nodded. "Yes? What about I~?"

Alfred quickly shoves something into Arthur's hand. Arthur peers down at the little metal key. It was simple, unlike most things Alfred owns, the silvery tint winked back at Arthur as he turns it over in his hand

"I was talking about every other week."

Arthur's eyes widen. Alfred took his free hand, gently kissing it and asking.

"Arthur Kirkland, would you do this hero the great honor of moving in with me?"

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "M-move in w-with y-you?" He gasp, voice once again breathless. Alfred shifts nervously but nods.

"I've been talking to your boss about it for a bit actually." Arthur's jaw drops lower, panicking Alfred a bit. "I mean-! Just to make sure it would be cool with him. I wouldn't want to plan all this out and then find out you can't, right?" Alfred gestures helplessly to Arthur in an attempt to get him to respond but Arthur only manages to opens and close his mouth stupidly. Alfred mistakes the silence as Arthur's anger. "I tried to ask you at the last few meeting but… it just didn't seem like the right time- not that I think this is wrong of course!" Arthur tries to responds again but his throat was beginning to tighten up, the first sign of tears.

"Look even if you don't want to, you can still keep the ke~!"

Alfred's babbling was abruptly silenced as a pair of desperate lips pulling his into a passionate kiss. Arthur's tongue forces its way passed Alfred's lips and he gasps as Arthur completely dominates the kiss. When Arthur finally releases him, he's left gasping for air. When Alfred looks back to Arthur, he sees his eyes were watery. Arthur lets out a breathless laugh. He leans his forehead against Alfred's and smiles a smile Alfred hadn't seen since he was younger…

His heart flutters.

"You're stupidity never ceases to amaze me, love." Arthur muses fondly, fingers playing with Alfred's hair affectionately.

"What do you mean stup~?"

Arthur cuts him off with another kiss, less passionate but still breathtaking.

"I would have to be a fool to refuse such an offer." Arthur chides playfully, eyes gleaming brightly with happiness.

It takes Alfred a few moments for his brain to process the response. Once it finally clicks, Alfred leaps forward to pull the Brit into a chocking hug.

"Really? That's great! No, this is way better than great! This is awesome!"

"Idiot! You're chocking me!" Arthur hisses, desperately clawing at the sheets to pull himself free from the American's bone crushing hug.

Alfred releases him but the large grin doesn't fade. "Sorry babe! I'm just so happy!" he responds loudly. Arthur shoves at the American, a flush returning to his face.

"What have I told you about that nickname? Quit it!" Arthur snaps, eyes losing the happy glint to leave an annoyed one.

"Aww don't be like that Artie~!" Alfred teases, one of his hands ruffling Arthur's already messy hair. The Brit flushes a bit but stubbornly refuses this action too.

"That either!"

Alfred laughs heartily and takes the puffed up Brit in his arms again.

"Can't you just say you're happy and cuddle like a normal person after amazing sex with your awesome boyfriend?" Alfred teases, hands softly massaging the Brit's tense shoulders. Arthur rolls his eyes but relaxes into the touches.

"You think you're normal? That's rich!" Arthur snorts.

"At least I don't talk to imaginary creatures!"

"They are real, you wanker!"


End file.
